Jelly Beans
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: After Harry is injured in the final battle with Voldemort, Ron decides to admit to his feelings for Harry by buying him jumbo bottles of jelly beans every Easter until he awakens... HPRW


Jelly Beans

Summary: After Harry is injured in the final battle with Voldemort, Ron decides to admit to his feelings for Harry by buying him jumbo bottles of jelly beans every Easter until he awakens... HP/RW

**A/N:** Dedicated to my friend Haruko! She said to write a story with this couple. I love this couple! Lol.

**Pairings:** Harry/Ron, Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Snape

* * *

**Jelly Beans**

by _Four Souls of the Shikon_ (now known as Spider Rider)

* * *

Ron Weasley sighed as he sat beside the bed of the one that he loved. He had one of their hands in his, and was clutching it tightly. An Easter Basket of Jelly Beans sat beside Harry's bed on the table with a balloon, which Hermione helped him get.

Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter, with the use of Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse. But it had taken a toll on his magic and rendered him unonscious. He had been in this state for over a year now and Ron wasn't sure if he was ever going to wake up.

"Harry, please, you can't go," Ron pleaded with his best friend, hopefully to be much more later…if he ever woke up. "I won't be able to survive without you at all…please…I know I'll have Hermione but it won't be the same. I miss your smile, your bloody brilliant emerald eyes, and your amazing laugh, and how amazing you make me feel by just being around you. I can't bear to see you this way, Harry. I love you. Please wake up, please."

The next few days, Ron would come back and say the same things, leaving a bottle of jelly beans on the table beside his bed. He then would lean in and kiss Harry on the forehead.

Hermione kept watch over one of her best friends while the other was in his unconscious state. Even though dating the most unimaginable person—Professor Snape—Ron had come to terms with it. If he was in love with Harry, what could be worse than Hermione and Snape? Malfoy and Neville?

* * *

About a year later, it was Easter once again. Harry still had yet to wake up from the curse he was put under by Voldemort. Ron never left his side. He knew he was behind in classes but he didn't care. Hermione didn't pressure him to study, either. She stayed by Ron's side while he stayed by Harry's.

Oddly, Ginny, Ron's sister, had begun to date Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. They had been together for six months now, and Draco and Ron had been acting civily towards one another ever since, much to their disliking, but they only did it to make Ginny happy.

Ron sat by Harry's bedside on a chair, taking his hand. Another basket of Easter eggs and jelly beans lay on his table. "Hey, mate. I wish you would wake up. Remus tells us not to worry, but I can't help it. You mean so much to me, mate, please…I want you here with me…Mi, Gin and Remus have been taking care of me, helping me, but I miss you…I see you every day, but yet I want to see you open your eyes. God Harry, please open your eyes! I can't survive, I can't live without you…"

Just as Ron stood up and was about to leave the room, he heard a sharp intake of breath and something that was barely above a whisper. "Ron?" they asked. "Is that you?"

Ron could barely believe it. He jumped back over to the bed and enveloped Harry in a hug. "Oh Harry!" he cried. "I was thinking I'd never see you again!"

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his best friend. "I'm here, Ronnie, shhh…"

After a few minutes his cries subsided and he looked up into Harry's tired yet brilliant emerald green eyes. "I got you some jelly beans."

"You did…did you?" Harry smirked and kissed Ron on the lips. He broke away for Ron's reaction. "I have to say, I like this present alot better."

Ron laughed and wrapped his arms around his love's waist, kissing him again. "Me too, love. Me too."

"Jelly bean, Ron?"

* * *

**-FIN-**

**A/N:** Did ya like it? Sorry if it was short. No sequel planned. Gotta go. Please review!


End file.
